Les Derniers Jours
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Une grossesse. Des hormones. Un roi qui se prend une claque dans son sommeil. Une reine qui boude. Qu'est-ce que tout cela peut bien donner?


**Hello! Je suis en camping en ce moment, et je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir Internet! Piouf, si vous saviez comme je suis soulagée! **

**Un petit OS que je dédie à Mawenn35, en attendant de publier un autre OS (la naissance d'un certain fouteur de troubles, si tu vois de qui je veux parler, jeune fille^^) Un petit OS sur Frigga et Odin, donc, juste avant la naissance de Thor (à quelques jours près, vous verrez dans la suite!) OS noté K+ à cause de quelques paroles et gestes qu'ont nos deux souverains, mais rien de bien méchant.**

**Thor et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Bonne lecture (:**

* * *

Un gémissement de douleur déchira la pièce endormie et silencieuse. La chambre royale abritant les souverains endormis d'Asgard. Odin, Père de Toute Chose et très bientôt père tout court, venait de se faire réveiller par un coup sur son torse. Il tourna vite la tête vers l'origine de son mal, et esquiva un sourire en voyant qui l'avait frappé : une créature à gros ventre arrondi squattait son lit.

-Frigga ! lança-t-il un nouveau gémissement plaintif, mécontent d'avoir été réveillé à une heure aussi tardive.

-Mh ? gémit à son tour la reine, endormie, une main posée sur son ventre.

La souveraine d'Asgard était en effet enceinte de neufs mois, elle portait l'Héritier que tous attendaient depuis son mariage avec la créature barbue et poilue qui squattait _son_ lit.

-Frigga, je suis sérieux, réveillez-vous ! grommela Odin.

-Mh ! refusa-t-elle d'ouvrir les yeux, s'enterrant encore plus dans les couvertures.

-Oh non, ma chère, vous m'avez déjà réveillé en me donnant un vilain coup au torse, et maintenant vous espérez voler mes couvertures ?! Ah ça non, Frigga ! Debout, que l'on s'explique un peu ! argua-t-il, accusateur.

-Odin, je veux dormir ! formula seulement sa femme, le dos tourné au visage de plus en plus agacé du roi.

-Dois-je prévenir nos gardes qu'une baleine du Ciel squatte mon lit, mes draps, mes oreillers et mes couvertures ?!

-Une...une quoi ?! siffla alors Frigga, se redressant sans effort.

Même avec ses cheveux légèrement en désordre de par la nuit mouvementée qu'elle avait passé, la reine d'Asgard restait d'une incroyable beauté. Avec ou sans un léger maquillage pour la rendre plus voyante, elle gardait la même jeunesse et la même douceur. Le peuple l'adorait depuis l'annonce de son mariage. Il l'adorait encore plus depuis la magnifique annonce qu'un Héritier arriverait bientôt dans le couple royal.

Alors que Frigga commençait à incendier son époux du regard, celui-ci sentit le danger de la situation, et se rattrapa rapidement.

-Une magnifique baleine du Ciel plus rayonnante encore que le Soleil lui-même. Une baleine que j'aime profondément, lui déclara-t-il avant de lui voler un baiser amoureux.

-Odin..., gémit-elle seulement, avant de se laisser entrainer dans ce baiser qu'elle décrivait comme torride et érotique.

Elle en oublia même l'horrible insulte qu'avait osé proférer son mari sur elle et son ventre arrondi. Lorsque le baiser se termina, elle y posa d'ailleurs la main, caressant délicatement son ventre.

-Je vous trouve sublime, lui glissa Odin à l'oreille.

-Mais vous avez raison, je suis une baleine stellaire...comment ce bébé va-t-il pouvoir sortir sans me déchirer ?! s'inquiéta déjà la future mère, son cœur se mettant en alerte rien qu'à l'idée que bientôt, elle allait accoucher.

Odin, sentant la tempête venir, s'empressa d'entourer son amour de ses bras. Tous deux se retrouvèrent couchés sous les couvertures, Frigga se trouvant dos contre le torse de son mari, lequel pouvait entourer son ventre délicatement, l'accompagnant dans ses caresses.

-Une fille ou un garçon ? interrogea-t-il distraitement.

-Ca sera la surprise, mon amour. Mais j'espère pouvoir vous combler, vous et le royaume, avec un fils qui sera en bonne santé, murmura son épouse.

-Oh, Frigga...vous me comblez toujours. Sauf quand vous me frappez en plein dans mon sommeil, reprocha-t-il gentiment, enfouissant son visage dans les boucles de la future mère.

-Odin ! Vous savez bien que j'ai besoin de place, ce lit est trop petit !

-Mais assez grand pour nous accueillir nous deux !

-Et notre enfant, n'oubliez pas !

-Mais notre enfant n'est pas encore né, lui fit remarquer Odin, malicieux.

-Certes, mais il est là, dans mon ventre, et ce n'est pas vous qui mettez deux heures à vous endormir, bougeant sans cesse pour trouver une position confortable si vous ne voulez pas sentir la lourdeur de votre ventre parce qu'un bébé a décidé de s'y loger. Ce n'est pas vous non plus qui vous tordez de douleur quand votre mari caresse vos soi-disant magnifiques seins alors que vous avez des montées de lait ! se mit à reprocher Frigga, ayant en tête l'idée de repousser Odin pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle allait le bouder.

Et quand la reine d'Asgard boudait, Odin avait conscience que cela durait en général bien plus d'une semaine.

-Mais votre poitrine est sublime, mon amour ! défendit-il, louchant en même temps sur les formes de Frigga, les trouvant...parfaitement délicieuses.

Il tenta bien d'y poser une main douce, mais Frigga le repoussa. Odin eut néanmoins le temps de sentir un téton qui commençait à se dresser. Il comprit.

-Oh, ma reine me désire-t-elle déjà ? susurra-t-il contre elle.

-Non ! bouda-t-elle, empêchant une main baladeuse de se glisser sous les couvertures.

-Frigga, mon amour...

-Tentez une seule fois de fourrer votre saleté de phallus jouissif dans mon sexe, et je vous promets une castration violente et lente ! menaça la reine, n'arrivant cependant plus à repousser la douce main qui se faufilait déjà sous sa robe de nuit très largement défaite.

-Que j'aime vos menaces...elles m'excitent, osa avouer le roi.

-Je le sens bien, mon roi...vous êtes si...oh, par pitié, Odin, arrêtez cela ! Je vous en prie...vous êtes vraiment cruel de...arrêtez vos caresses ! D'infliger cela à une femme enceinte ! Odin ! gémit Frigga, enfonçant sa tête dans ses oreillers tandis qu'elle s'abandonnait d'elle-même aux mains si avides de son époux.

Leur amour dura un long moment, ne se finissant presque qu'à l'aube, où Frigga décréta d'ailleurs qu'elle occuperait le lit durant le reste de la journée. Son motif ? Des courbatures fortement gênantes, particulièrement dans la zone sud de son anatomie. Odin comprit bien le sous-entendu, et accepta de la laisser dormir, restant même à ses côtés un petit moment. Qui dura finalement longtemps, car il s'endormit contre son ventre quelques minutes après sa visite pour s'enquérir de l'état de sa belle femme.

Quelques jours plus tard, ce fut un bébé qui arriva. Un beau petit garçon que l'on prénomma 'Thor'. Un petit bébé qui avait les yeux de sa mère, et qui était en parfaite santé. Frigga et Odin découvraient enfin les joies et les malheurs d'être parents, mais ça, c'était une autre aventure.

* * *

**Le deuxième OS devrait être publié un peu plus tard ce soir, si j'ai le temps de le finir, mais il portera aussi sur la naissance de Thor ^^**

**J'espère que cet OS vous a plu (surtout que c'est rare de voir Frigga aussi sujette à ses hormones...x) **

**A très vite!**


End file.
